Black Butler - When you Remember me
by marchellv
Summary: When The one man she looked up to turns out to be the one person she hated the most.
1. Chapter 1

Black butler  
Sebastian's Weakness.

A deal was a deal, it was final there was no way to get out off it , once you make a deal with a demon, your soul was his/her upon completion of their end of the bargain. That was the thoughts that ran throw Sebastian's mind, he watched the small girl with large eyes and a slight laugh sit up throw the window, she seemed cheerful and carefree, her brown hair free over her shoulders, the sound of her laughter reached Sebastian's ears. Her deadly illness was now gone, it was a miracle the doctor said, she was to be dead now, yet there she was being hugged by her father, the older man head tears in his eyes and they rolled down his cheek, he's he knew it was time.

The tall lean demon watched for a moment longer, the small girl's happy moments with her father, only she did not know it would be her last something inside Sebastian twitched, a nerves? No what was this feeling – guilt ? Impossible. Sebastian stepped away from the house to the edge of the surrounding forest, it didn't take too long before the older man's footsteps became clear "You did it" the father said his voice filled with both joy and sorrow – what a pity. "Yes, She is cured as I promised you" Sebastian said removing the white clove that covered one hand, showing the mark of a demon.

The older man nodded and rolled up his shirt revealing a replica of the mark on his arm "Thank you, you saved my little girl, she means the world to me you know , and I would do this all again if it means that Valerie would no longer suffer" The father said with a smile over his face ready to face his dead by the hands off Sebastian, the name stuck in his mind – Little Valerie.

A deal was a deal "I will make this painless as possible" The demon promised his eyes turning red as he reached towards the Father who given his life for that of his small brown haired daughter, an act of love that Sebastian did not understand and did not wish to dwell one, just as he completed the task the man's body fell to the ground and then "Daddy ! Daddy where are you"

10 years later.

The nightmare of the night Valerie found her father's lifeless body hunted her still well into womanhood, she still dreams of the moment she found him playing there, his eyes where still yet he smiled, Valerie frowned then thought off the man who picked her up where she fell next to her father begging him to wake up, a man lifted her from the ground, so gently as if she was made form glass "Come here little Valarie" He said, his voice was so smooth so save she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to run "My daddy" yet the tall man simply laid his hand on her head "He cared for you deeply, I shall make sure his wish remain true and no harm befalls you" since then he had been there in the shadows, she could see him on several occasions he do welled out of sigh , they spoken very seldom but she still loved the sound of his silk like voice and his dark eyes, he made her feel save when the points in her life fell apart "Sebastian" Valerie spoke his name her brown eyes filled with determination as she stood in front of an extremely beautiful mansion.

"Can I help you ma'am" the door went open and a red haired woman stepped forward her accent strongly London and glasses that seemed too big for her face, Valerie nodded "I am here to see Sebastian , I believe he's a butler here"

For an brief moment Sebastian was surprised when he saw the brunette standing in the drawing room, she gotten slightly taller since he seen her last, her eyes hauntingly beautiful, her brown hair flowed over her shoulders, free and smooth, Sebastian wondered what it would feel like if he were to run fins fingers throw it and bring her hair to his lips, would it be like silk, yes he decided it would be. "May I ask what you're doing here?" Sebastian esquired once they were left alone, this would only start gossip and there was no time for such things.

"I wanted to find you of course" Valarie said in her perusal strong willed manner. " I want you to help me find my father's killer while I am here, I wouldn't mind knowing how you do that disappearing act of yours" She added stepping forward.

Sebastian frowned, she looked determined and quiet fierce, yet there was something oddly rarely innocent and beautiful about the way she confronts him, bravely and yet innocently trusting him – two very big mistakes in truth, yet oblivious to the danger " Disappearing acts.." he said putting one hand on Valerie shoulder he started pushing her towards the kitchen – it was time to start dinner – she would just have to talk while he cooked.

"One moment you there pulling me away form a speeding carriage- the next there's no sign off you" growing annoyed by the feeling he was not truly paying attention Valerie watched as he sliced cut a finish perfectly "and now your hidden talents at fish carving" she added attempting to steal a taste.

Sebastian caught Valerie's wrist before she could touch the food "I am one hell of a butler" he said in a low voice, a blush over her face made the demonic butler feel an strange feeling he only got when the not so little anymore Valerie was near "You should go" He said in a warning still holding her wrist

"I am not going anywhere until you agree to help me" she said looking the handsome butler in his dark eyes "That is a promise Sebastian" She added stepping even closer towards him, her heart raced yet she did not weaver.

"careful with promises, they can become quiet the bother" Sebastian said as he pulled her closer by her wrist and as in one flowing movement his arm was around her waist and his mouth closed over hers.

She tasted amazingly sweet and fierce. The innocents in her blush yet the willingness to kiss him back amazed Sebastian and only made him hold her body against his tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you be more careful please?" Sebastian commented, his elegant hands where firmly on the pitied girls hips, If he had not seen her fall from the top of the stairs, she could have easily gotten hurt, Sebastian slowly put her back on her feet and looked down to the naïve girl with big eyes and a gentle trusting smile, If only she knew…

"I am sorry!" The brunette stumbled over her words and her cheeks grew a soft shade of pink, she trusted Sebastian and somehow knew he would rescue her when she needs him to… or so she had always hopped. "When do we start our hunt for the murderer?" Valerie spoke as she looked around first, ensuring that they were alone.

"You can hardly walk up the stairs, and you want to find a demon, I don't think that would be wise at all." He spoke in a soft smooth tone, looking into her eyes to make sure she was understanding his statement.

"Alright then you can give me some training first." Valerie said with a cheeky smile over her lips, Sabastian gave a sigh and patted his hand on her head "I shall think of it." The demon said before he started to walk "I do have to start dinner now, do try not to break anything" The black hair demons aid in a soft tone, it would be easy for him to send her running as far away as she could form him, but simply saying that he's the one she is looking for, yet some reason Sebastian still had this strange enjoyment of having the brunette wonder around the manor, and to see the hatred that in her eyes would be very unwished. Yet a strange guilty feeling was in the back of his mind.

Creating a dish with masterful preclusion and artful elegance, It took him only a short time to prepare a perfect dish, It did not take long before May Rin walked in with a smile and pink cheeks "what is the matter ?" The demon asked placing the plats onto a serving tray "Mss. Elizabeth is coming." She said in a squeaky voice, the nerves visible "She will demand a dress up ball."

With a smile over her face Valerie swayed in the beautiful ball gowned the young mistress had handed out, she felt elegant and beautiful, Tomorrow she would demand some sort of hunting lessons from Sebastian, but for now being lost into a fairytale would do, watching as Ceil looked to his engaged, and the feeling of Sebastian's dark eyes on her, heated her up "You look sophisticated" Sebastian commented as he stepped behind Valerie and touched her arm, to Valerie it felt like his hands caressed her throw the sleeve of the large gown, suddenly the young girl forget about all the planes, plots and worries and only thought how frustrated it felt having so many layers between them "Shall we dance?" she asked.


End file.
